


Work Sex is Good Sex

by StackerPentecost



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Castle, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: Frank decides to bother his husband at work.---This was a request for frankenbilly and 'trying to distract the other with sex while they're busy'.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Billy Russo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55
Collections: The Punisher





	Work Sex is Good Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a request on Tumblr.

Billy inhaled deeply in an effort to control his breathing as he typed away on his computer. He was desperately trying to keep some sort of a grip on his control, trying to not make a sound in case someone passing by the door to his office should overhear. He took in air through his nose and exhaled through his mouth, doing his best to concentrate on what he was typing though it was becoming increasingly difficult. 

Beneath his desk, between his spread legs, Frank was down on his knees, Billy’s cock in hand. He’d shown up not too long ago after a tiring day at work, wanting nothing more than to relax with his husband. But Billy had claimed he was too busy to leave work right at the moment which Frank had not liked one bit and no amount of coaxing and cajoling had changed Billy’s mind. That is until he’d gotten down on his knees and offered himself up for whatever Billy wanted. And so, Frank found himself in the place of some secretary in a cheesy porn movie. He didn’t mind though, mostly because he was damn determined to get more than just some dick in his mouth. 

Billy fidgeted, worrying his lip between his teeth, trying to breathe evenly. Frank was good at this, his mouth practically made for sucking dick. Focusing was becoming nearly impossible, especially when Frank kept massaging this one particular place beneath the crown, a place he knew turned Billy on like nothing else. Frank’s hands massaged the inside of Billy’s thighs as he sucked, his head very nearly in Billy’s lap as he slipped nearly everything past his lips. 

As soon as Billy felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Frank’s throat, he knew he was done for. With shaking hands, Billy carefully parted himself from Frank. “Get up,” He ordered, voice thick with lust as he pushed his chair back to allow Frank to stand. Billy stood as well, reaching to kiss the other man harshly, tasting himself on his tongue. 

“You say I’m a pain? You’re a goddamn pain.” Billy accused, nipping at Frank’s lips. The other man simply chuckled in response. 

The next thing Frank knew, Billy had him bent over his desk, that hard cock grinding against his ass. “When’s the last time you let me have you, Frankie?”

Frank groaned, leaning his head on his forearms. “Way too long ago.”

“With this ass? God, what have I been thinking?” Billy’s fingers deftly unbuckled Frank’s belt and pulled down his zipper, swiftly revealing bare skin. Frank shuddered as long, spit slick fingers pressed between his cheeks, stroking his entrance. Frank swore loudly when those digits pressed inside, spreading him open. 

Frank’s breath came in quick pants as Billy opened him up, pushing back against those thrusting fingers. Frank’s pants soon became soft moans as Billy slipped his fingers out and pressed the head of his cock against Frank’s hole. 

“Now, you better behave. No embarrassing me in front of my employees or you won’t be getting this again anytime soon.” Billy threatened, even as he slid inside in one swift thrust. 

Frank clamped his mouth shut to keep from moaning too loud, his hands splaying out to hold onto the desk as Billy began to fuck into him roughly. He let Billy do as he pleased, doing his best to meet every thrust. He tried so hard to stay quiet and not make too much noise as to let anyone know what they were up to, but it was difficult, especially when Billy filled him up so perfectly, stretching him just right. 

To make sure Frank stayed quiet, Billy reached to pull the other man upright, wrapping an arm around his middle to keep his back pressed to Billy’s chest as Billy’s free hand covered his mouth. Now he could be as loud as he wanted and he was, moaning against Billy’s palm as the other man continued to fuck him. 

“You are such a pain, but damn do you feel good.” Billy murmured in Frank’s ear, “I should be fucking you all the time.” Frank immediately moaned in response, something Billy took as his agreement. He didn’t slow even for a second, holding Frank tight as he put all his weight behind every thrust. The hand on Frank’s middle slipped down his belly to grip his forgotten cock, beginning to stroke him in time with his thrusts. 

“You feel so fucking perfect, baby, I’m gonna make you come.” Billy could tell Frank was close, could feel he was about to fall apart. “Go on baby, come for me.” He urged, sinking his teeth into Frank’s shoulder. 

That was all it took. Frank gave a shout, muffled by Billy’s hand, his body shuddering as the other man kept him upright. Billy swore loudly, feeling Frank’s body grip him like a vice, tossing him over the edge. Frank shivered, grateful to get a breath when Billy removed his hand. He bent over immediately, using the desk to support himself. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Frank swore repeatedly, doing his best to catch his breath. 

Billy’s hands stroked down Frank’s back. “You doing okay, Frankie?”

Frank chuckled softly. He could feel Billy’s spunk dripping down his thighs. “Never better. Remind me to come and bother you more often.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm saintaleksander on Tumblr.


End file.
